The Sky and The Land
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [Soiku Drabbles!] The sky and land needed each other to coexist, that’s the way it’s been written. But when the land seduces the sky, that’s a whole ‘nother story. Don’t believe me? Ask the division, she saw it all. [Rated for later chapters]


* * *

**Title**: The Sky and The Land

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: Soiku and AkuRoku, mentioned SoKai

**Dedicated**: To everyone who loves Soiku and AkuRoku!!

**Inspired By**: This fic was inspired by Amy Brown's Fairy Artwork, but more importantly, one of her pieces called _Source of Magic_. Go, google it now if you have yet to see it.

**Summary**: The sky and land needed each other to coexist, that's the way it's been written. But when the land seduces the sky, that's a whole 'nother story. Don't believe me? Ask the division, she saw it all.

**Note**: The plot and legend is mine, hear that? The LEGEND is MINE!! I worked on it, so please don't steal it, if you want to use it, ask! And if you see it stolen, please let me know!

* * *

**The Sky And The Land**

* * *

_When they were kids, the sky and land heard stories of the other. They learned the other was mean, and rude, and cunning, and very smart. They learned that the other could put a spell on them, and make them do whatever they wanted. They heard of how the other could have easily slain men, the sky to harsh weather and the lands to violet shakes of power, and just as easy could slay them._

* * *

"You're not to go near that boy! Understood?" Slowly Sora Kaze nodded his head, listening to his parents ranting about a new family that moved to their city and what a horrible family it was.

Honestly, Sora had never gotten into a fight in his life; he couldn't even begin to think of how someone could gain the courage to harm another. He was now 17, had seen shows and news reports of beatings, and rape, and murder, and suicide, but he could never understand why it would happen.

Not even Sora's twin brother, Roxas, could give him an answer.

Axel, Roxas's boyfriend, tried to tell him once, but that caused the blond to go ballistic and immediately drag the redhead out the door of the house to catch an early movie.

Axel's eyes lit at the mentioning of somewhere dark.

Sora rolled his eyes; he may not have known much about violence, but sex, with those two around? He could probably put a pervert to _shame_.

* * *

Although Riku Umino was new in this town, he never expected to make so many friends this easily. He had millions of friends, mostly because of his looks and personality, but Riku never really cared about those things. His best friend, Zexion, had told him the town flaunted their good looking guys and girls.

Riku's parents were happy here until they found out some family lived here. Riku honestly couldn't care, so what if that family was living here?

His parents did, however, banning him from ever talking or even seeing them or anyone who liked them. Riku just brushed it off, ignoring the facts of that family being as rich as they were, or going to a nearby school, or whatever.

Truly, he just wanted to live life.

He was truly bright for his age, by American law; he'd be halfway through college by now. But he liked Japan, and since Destiny Islands was near Japan, he didn't mind staying here.

* * *

_So it was decided that there be a boarder between the two, to prevent any chance of communication. The division could be friends with both of them, as long as the meeting times were different and could be equal._

_The only problem was there were only to roads to get to the division. The division's lover blocked the first, the times only the lover was allowed to see the division. That was quickly agreed upon, they did not want the division to be lonely._

_However the second route was the one the sky and land had to take, which meant they could easily meet each other. The times when the two would see the division were completely pushed away. One would see the division in the morning, the other at night. And to avoid fighting over who got the better time, they agreed to switch every few weeks and stay on that constant schedule._

* * *

Out of all the people Sora knew the longest, he would have to say he knew his best friend.

His best friend Kairi.

Their parents had been friends for the longest time, even going to school together. So when the two hit it off, the parents weren't surprised at all. They were truly brother and sister, or at least, they acted like it. However they went to different schools, but still close by. Sora could never see his best friend in the mornings, since they had classes, but at night they would be spending time at each other's houses, eating their mother's cookies, and just having fun.

* * *

Out of all the people he'd met, Riku certainly found Kairi to be the strangest. He'd only wanted to ask her where his first class was, being new and all, and she told him upfront if he even dreamed of dating her he was dead wrong because she would never be caught dead dating him.

Until she turned and gave a sheepish grin, apologizing and saying she thought he was someone else.

She was pretty funny; keeping Riku thoroughly amused the whole time she showed him around. He'd learned a lot about her just from her rants alone. She was planning on majoring in Government and politics; she currently had a boyfriend named Seifer Almasy, she was very smart, completely athletic, and she had a best friend who was at a different school.

It was pretty fun to hang out with her, however with Riku's hectic schedule that had extra things to do to please his parents, he'd only been able to see Kairi during school.

* * *

_The group raising the sky knew of the sky's innocence, and planned to keep the sky that way. They figured the sky would never change, never faulter. And with that, they were content to allow the sky to do whatever and whenever as long as the sky obeyed certain limits. And they sky took whatever it could get, knowing it could only live with limits and never be completely free._

_The ones raising the land, however, didn't care what the land did. The land knew right from wrong, but never showed any interest in caring. So why would it actually start to listen to them now? The land did what it wanted, without changing for the better or worse of another._

_The division, it knew of the war between the people who raised the sky and the people who raised the land. However the division could do nothing, only uphold the promise of never letting the sky and land meet._

_But the division secretly knew there was no way it could change what the Creator had in store for either the sky or land._

* * *

True to belief, Sora was a very boy-next-door person. He knew right from wrong, avoided anything of violence, alcohol, drugs, or anything that would seriously get him into trouble. He did as his parents asked, no if, ands, or buts. He obeyed his curfew and helped his parents with whatever they needed.

He was a good little boy.

* * *

Riku, on the other hand, wasn't. He stayed out till the morning after, constantly drunk with his friends, disobeyed almost every single rule of his parents, and trash places from daybreak to sunset. He'd never been arrested; actually, he was really that good to be able to get away.

He was the worst case of a kid one had ever seen.

* * *

Kairi couldn't help but think something was up.

Life went on as it usually did, but she couldn't help but feel like there was something going to happen.

Something big.

So she kept living day by day, looking for any major changes in life, but could not find one.

So she'd just have to keep waiting until what was going to change just happened.

She knew of the feud between Sora and Riku's families, but she kept her mouth shut on both ends, not wanting to have to choose between her best friend and her new good friend just because of their parents.

She hoped nothing bad happened.

* * *

_One day, however, the sky would not be able to make it to the nighttime fun with the division. The sky had no way of telling the division, being told never to go see the division in the morning. So the sky decided during the afternoon, since it was truly not morning that it could tell the division._

* * *

Sora groaned out loud. His parents wanted to take him to a ball tonight, not only to find him a suitor (his mother had a list of them after he told her he was gay) but also to show off and meet the son of their enemy family.

He honestly didn't want to meet some guy that was going to hate his guts for some random reason that even he didn't know himself.

It wouldn't hurt to meet her after school and walk her home to tell her he couldn't make it tonight.

Would it?

* * *

_And the land did what it always did after spending time with the division—head down the road and walk the division until they had to split ways. The land, to go home and see it's loved ones, and the division to relax and freshen up until the sky came._

_However, lately the land had become bored with its daily ritual. The land chose to walk even farther down the road than it'd ever done. The division didn't mind, it knew the land didn't know of the meetings with the sky, but the sky would not show up until much later. So there had been no need to fret._

_At least, that's what the division thought._

* * *

Kairi always walked down the same path for home as Riku, so they waited on each other before walking home together. She knew Riku was gay by default, saying she had a gaydar because her best friend was gay, was the main reason she noticed.

So when Riku said he didn't have to be home for a while anyways, she took the chance to get to know Riku outside of school. To be able to tell her things about himself without the whole school knowing.

So Kairi grabbed her bike, walking with it at her side as Riku walked along side her. They began to talk about anything and everything, nothing destroying their mood.

* * *

_And when the sky finally saw the division, it saw it with the land. However, growing up hidden from the land, the sky did not know who it was and approached as it would if it was anyone else._

* * *

"Kairi!!"

Sora watched her back stiffen, but he shrugged it off. The man next to her gave Sora a curious glance, Sora admitted that the man's silver hair and aqua eyes were rare and unusual, but that was it as he walked over to them.

She gave a smile, "Sora, I didn't expect to see you until later tonight!"

The other boy's eyebrows shot up, obviously interested.

Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "There's something going on tonight Kai, I'm sorry, I won't be able to make it."

"Oh… okay…" Kairi gave a weak smile, hoping to get Riku and Sora as far apart from each other to avoid a family fight as possible. "Let's get going then Riku, you need to be getting home, don't you?"

* * *

_The land, however amazed by the fact that the sky was so beautiful, nothing compared to its thoughts. The land grabbed onto the sky, cooing it with words of kindness and gentle dreams._

_The sky blushed, some nicknamed the event "The Red Sky", seeing the land was, indeed, beautiful, and the fact that someone that beautiful had acted on it was quite shocking._

_As the land cooed and swooned the sky, the division watched, shocked._

* * *

Riku stepped in front of the girl, holding out his hand, "I'm sorry for the rude way Kairi said that, Riku."

Sora blinked, guessing this kid was new, before grasping Riku's hand, "Sora, I'm used to it, Kairi's my best friend."

Everything froze as Riku lifted Sora's hand up, placing a butterfly kiss on the back of Sora's hand.

"M-Mr. R-R-Riku…!" Sora stuttered, face bright red.

Riku leaned in close, charming Sora with a playful smile, "Just call me Riku."

He watched Sora's cheeks go even darker, the tips of his ears beginning to turn the same color, and he smiled.

* * *

_The land had given the sky the kindest words of loyalty, of cherishment, and of beauty. And it could tell the sky was slowly falling for the words. The land did not mind if others thought he'd drop the sky like it was nothing, no, the sky was important. Something to be cherished._

_And as the land was dragged away by the division, the land promised to see the sky again. Tke sky could only stay there and turn red from embarrassment. Truly, it did want to see the land again, so there truly was no need for the land to try so hard. However the sky admitted that the caretakers over it would not be happy. They wanted it to marry the division. But as the land continued to yell things to the sky, even while being taken away by the division, the sky knew what it wanted to do._

_When the sky's brother called it, the sky told its brother nothing. The brother would ask, but get no answers. And the brother's lover, knowing it somehow, would quiet the brother._

* * *

"My, you do have soft hands." Riku answered, thumbing running over Sora's hand. The brunette's cheeks flushed, watching Riku's hands as Riku watched him. This was around the tenth line Riku'd used, and the silver haired teen began to think it was working.

And by the way the heat never died from Sora's cheeks, he could assume it did. And here Sora was, allowing Riku to continue on, to continue this flirting.

Kairi gaped.

"We should see each other again." Riku stated, his face leaning into Sora's slightly.

Sora looked at him for a second before allowing a soft smile to play on his lips and he nodded.

Kairi grabbed Riku by the backpack, dragging him down his road home, "Let's get you home."

"Bye Sora!" Riku called, waving at the brunette as Kairi dragged the silver haired teen away. "I'll have Kairi give me your number!"

The brunette froze, but gave a slightly startled wave anyways.

"Sora!"

Sora turned, giving his brother a soft smile, "Sorry, sorry, Kairi was introducing me to her new friend!"

"More like he introduced himself!" Roxas frowned, "What'd he say?"

Sora's cheeks went red, "N-nothing of interest…"

"So he did say something! Well, what was it?"

Axel covered for Sora in an instant, "Sora wouldn't lie Rox, I'm sure it was nothing."

"It is something if Sora's going red!" Roxas spat.

Sora rubbed the blush off his cheeks, looking at Axel with a certain hope.

"Come on Rox, I'll buy you some sea salt ice cream." Axel answered, dragging his spluttering blond boyfriend away.

Sora looked behind them, in the direction Kairi and Riku left, before following his brother and his brother's boyfriend.

* * *

_There was a ball held, in The Creator's name. The two fighting groups decided this was the time for the sky and land to meet. So they dressed the two in the finest items they had, specifically made for them alone. The sky and land had never looked more beautiful, all eyes and gazes were on them. As if each were two of the most beautiful things The Creator had ever created._

* * *

"See Riku, you're gorgeous!" His mother cried, watching her son look at himself in the mirror. She knew he didn't want to go, but when she told him that this was the only boy she was going to allow him to pick on and make fun of, he changed his tune.

Her son could be rather rude and pushy, but going against this family, she didn't mind. That child of theirs would regret being born in their family.

* * *

"Ew…" Roxas laughed, helping Sora get his outfit on right, "It doesn't look good if you don't tuck it in Sor."

Sora blushed but gave his twin a stunning smile, "Hehehe, it'd be a new fashion!"

"What, looking bad?" Roxas teased.

Sora pouted, "Shut up!"

"Are you two ready?" Their mother asked, gasping when she saw them. "You two look so good! All the girls and boys will be all over you!"

The two blushed, Sora because he was self-conscious and he'd already been admiring a certain silver-haired teen, and Roxas because he hated when their mom said stuff like that and he already had his own boyfriend.

Their mother giggled, allowing them to finish getting ready.

* * *

_And when the time for the ball came, there was food, laughter, and merriment. Everyone that was alive that The Creator had created was there. They knew their places and had a gay old time. But when the sky and land met, people were shocked to find out they knew of each other._

_In fact, by the way the land led the sky to somewhere private, there was more to it than just chance meeting._

_The sky's brother was silent, choosing to spend this ball time with its lover rather than some people it didn't know._

* * *

The two families glared at each other, Riku's parents had him right in front of them, and Sora was behind his own parents, standing next to Roxas.

"Umino." The tone in Sora's father's voice was bitter.

"Kaze." Riku's father used the exact same tone.

"This is our son." The silver haired man shoved Riku a bit in front of them, "Riku."

They ignored the gasp that came from Roxas's side, before the Kaze family shoved Roxas and Sora up. "These are our children, Roxas and—."

"Sora!" Riku gasped in amusement.

The families stared, "What?"

Sora gave a soft smile, "Hi Riku."

"You know him?!" The two cried, except for Roxas, who had ears plugged with fingers, Sora, who jumped, and Riku, who blanched.

"Of course." Riku purred, grasping Sora's hand and planting a kiss on the back of it, "It's hard to forget such a beauty."

And when Sora's grip tightened on Riku's, and he allowed the silver haired teen to lead him away, the families knew it was more than just a casual meeting.

The families turned to Roxas, expecting him to have the answer. The blond ignored them, sitting next to his boyfriend and cuddling into the embrace. No way in hell was he going to dance, even if Axel asked.

* * *

_And the land led the sky to the place outside the ball, telling the sky more of the caring words. And the sky began to grow curious; it didn't want to be played off as some kind of joke. The sky had never been in a real relationship, no one ever wanted to be with it. In face, they feared the sky and it's powers. And the sky, telling the land all this, hoped the land wouldn't be disgusted._

_It turned out, however, that the same thing had happened to the land._

* * *

"Riku…" Sora whispered, after feeling the silver haired teen put a flower from the garden they were in. "this isn't… I'm not some kind of joke that you're planning on telling your friends and other stuff too… right?"

Aqua eyes were soft as they watched, Riku leaned down, rubbing noses with Sora, "Never, people like that are horrible, if they use you for their own amusement, they're not worth anything."

"Riku…" Sora melted, feeling Riku's breath mingle with his.

"You've never been in a relationship, have you?" Riku asked.

"No." Came Sora's whisper before their lips met. His arms slid around Riku's shoulders as the teen's arms slid around his waist.

"S'okay." Riku whispered into the kiss, giving a smile, "Neither have I."

And Sora lit up.

* * *

_And it was just like seeing the sun in the sky._

* * *


End file.
